I Need You
by Fight4it
Summary: Peeta and Finnick go to Hawaii and meet Katniss and Jo. Katniss is looking for love, but Peeta can't learn to trust or love someone because of his past. Peeta likes Jo, so he asks Katniss to be his fake girlfriend to make Jo jealous. Will they actually start loving each other? Will he forget about Jo and his ex girlfriend that broke his heart and learn to love?AU story.


Peeta POV/

I woke up, screaming...again.

"Peeta. Peeta. You ok?" I nodded at Finnick. We were leaving in an hour to move to Hawaii. I hate my life and Finn doesn't really care. Well, MAYBE moving. We are gonna stay at a hotel for the summer. If we find a house and friends, then we are gonna move there. We sent a moving truck with all our stuff to put it in a storage in case.

"Yeah man. I'm good. Just a dream about Selena."

"Hey man. It's ok. You may not have family here, but you got me." I nodded and smiled. I then got ready. I got on my darkest jeans, grey v-neck, black leather jacket, black aviators, black flatbill hat with a grey bill, and black and grey hightops.

"Why do you always dress so mysterious?" Finnick asked me. I sighed.

"I don't try to, but that just describes me and my life. And my...past."

"And you're...kind of a bad boy." He said laughing.

"Oh piss off mate." I yelled at him, laughing.

"You need to find love here. I think you will." I shook my head as we boarded the plane. We sat facing these two girls.

"I don't trust anyone. You're one of the only people I've let in, finn." I muttered and he laughed.

"Whadda bout her." He nodded towards the brunette across from us. I shrugged. Then I put my headphones in. I kept sneaking glances at the brunette across from me. She was looking at me every time. I would smile and so would she. She was beautiful.

/

"Hey! There's your girlfriend mate!" Finnick said, pointing to the girls from the plane. I ran into someone.

"Oh shit." I mumbled. "I'm SO sorry!" I told the girl. How did I run into them?

"Hey! You're the guy from the plane." Said the black haired one. "I'm Johanna by the way. You can call me Jo though. This is katniss. Kat for short." I nodded. And shook their hands. I liked Jo. A lot. No. Even though I just met her.

We talked for a while until we decided to meet up for dinner.

/

I got dressed in a black button up, dark jeans, black high tops, and black aviators. Still my normal look. We walked into the resturant and 5 minutes later, the girls came and sat down.

"Hey Jo!" I exclaimed.

"Hey peeta!" I got up and hugged her.

After dinner, I felt like I had two new best friends. We were on a walk on the shore. My Long lost friend, gale, and his girlfriend and her friend, Ashlee, came over and talked to us. Katniss pulled me aside.

"Who the fuck are these people." She whispered. I shrugged.

"A few friends." I put my hands on her shoulders. "Relax." I didn't notice how close our faces were. I walked away to Jo. Everyone started taking a walk, Jo and I trailing behind.

"So... You and Katniss huh?" She said with jealousy.

"What?"

"Come on. You like her. She likes you. It's obvious on how close your faces were." Katniss heard this and waited for us to catch up.

"Wait. What do you mean?" Katniss asked her.

"Well..." She said, disappointed. THAT'S IT! I HAVE AN IDEA ON HOW TO WIN JO! "You got us Jo! We are dating." I said, fake disappointment filling my voice. I grabbed her hand.

"Say what now?" Katniss whispered. Now all our friends came over to us.

"Oh yeah?" Finnick asked.

"Prove it." Gale laughed as he said it.

"How? We-" I cut Kat off.

"Fine." I told him.

"Kiss kiss kiss!" Finnick started chanting. I turned to look at her.

"Why did you do that?" She whispered.

"Please just go with it. I will explain later. K?" Thank god our friends didn't hear. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist. We leaned in, our faces inches apart.

"Peeta?!" I heard a girl's voice shout at me. Selena.

"Fuck. Run!" Finnick yelled to them. Our hands were intertwined as we ran. We all ran up to our rooms.

"I will meet you in there!" I told Finnick. Kat told Jo the same thing. Our rooms were across from each other. I can still tell how jealous Jo is. Once they were in the rooms, katniss spoke.

"Wanna tell me why you did that?" I sighed.

"Because, I like Jo and I wanted to make her jealous." I admitted, looking down.

"So, you want to convince her that we are dating? To make her jealous?" I nodded. "What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" I asked her chuckling.

"I want you to tell me your darkest secret when I tell you to." She told me. She probably knows that would be a problem. I bet finn said something about a secret. "Or a secret talent."

"Okay. I-I c-can do th-that." I stuttered as she got closer.

"Mhmmm..." She mumbled, while she wrapped her arms around my neck. I put mine on her waist. Again. How does she have this effect on me? I thought I liked Jo.

"We should uhhhhh probably practice, so nothing unexpected happens when we have to kiss." Katniss said and I leaned in and so did she. When we kissed, sparks flew. But, I like Jo! So, I ignored it. It meant nothing. Well maybe it did, but I made myself believe it didn't. Jo came out and saw us. She became a bit angry.

"We are going to the fair because it's like 5. Hurry up." She told us bitterly. I smiled.

"Peeta, we really need to make them believe we are a couple ok?" I nodded.

"So... Just be lovey dovey. I can do that. I'll see you in a little bit Kat." She waved and entered her room.

KATNISS POV/

I think I'm in love with Peeta. I actually can't wait to act like we are together. It sucks that he likes Jo, but I still get to date him.

PEETA POV/

Finnick, Gale, and I walked to Jo, Annie, Ashlee, and Kat's room. We knocked and Jo opened the door.

"Peeta, you look amazing." She complimented.

"Yeah, since him and katniss started dating, he might actually tell her about his past. He do-" I elbowed Finnick in the ribs.

"What happened? Like, in your past? If you don't mind me asking." Jo asked me, curiously.

"Uhhhhh guys we are gonna walk to the fair and meet you at the Ferris wheel. Come on babe." I gave Katniss a kiss and grabbed her hand. We actually kept holding hands throughout the walk to the fair. Katniss was talking to me about her family.

"We live in a town about an hour away. Jo and I just wanted to get out of the town." Turns out, they live in the neighborhood we are going to buy a house at. "My dad and mom are awesome. You'd love them. So is my little sister. Her name is Prim. She'd think you're hot. We have the same taste." I gasped and laughed.

"Miss Everdeen are you calling me hot?" I said in an Australian accent.

"Maybe. And are you Australian?! That sounded real!" She said laughing.

"Why yes. Yes I am." I said, making her giggle.

"How were you on our flight?"

"We visited some friends in Florida. So what about you Mr. Mellark. What about your family?" I froze.

/FLASHBACK/

"Peeta! Get the fuck out of here! Your Mom committed suicide because of you!" My dad yelled and whipped an empty beer bottle at me. "Nobody will EVER LOVE YOU!" He kept shouting hurtful things at me.

/end of flashback/

Then the crash came, sending me with thousands of terrible injuries. Doctor said it was miracle I survived. Unfortunately, my dad and siblings did not. My older brother is alive, but I don know where the hell he is. My stepdad abuses me. My stepmom leaves me at random times. I used to get a bullied a bit, but I stopped it. I would cut myself here and there. Most of the scars are from my stepdad though. I would do drugs, but that was one day. I attempted suicide a lot. It never worked. That's why I don't trust anyone. My whole family betrayed me. How do I tell Kat that? She will tell everybody and they'll all make fun of me. Finn knows, but he might just laugh with them.

"PEETA?!" Katniss was trying to snap me out of my daze. She wiped my tears away.

"What's wrong?" She asked me. I looked and noticed that the rest of our friends were coming over.

"Uhhhh it's nothing."

"Peeta. You can tell me." I nodded.

"Just...I-I'm not ready yet. Not enough trust yet. It's hard for me to trust people." I admitted and she nodded. Kat leaned in and gave me a passionate, soft kiss. Our friends came over to us.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back. This is becoming harder and harder to ignore. Maybe it was just to get them believe that we are in love.


End file.
